Titan's Road
by Littlemeister
Summary: Elkie and Grace Sherwood had just moved to the "Big Apple". From the beggining they knew there weren't normal,but when they find out who their REAL parents.They're surprised. Elkie has to fight in better. Grace needs to know the truth. Read it to find out
1. Big Apple with a Snotty Rich Girl

**Hey everyone! Cntthinkofaname2 here on Kindlover123's profile :P We have decided to make a story together, Right Kindlover?**

**Do I know…anyway besides my issues yah I guess, sure?**

**YAY! Let's start ;D**

**Grace's POV:**

It all happened when we were driving, driving to the Big Apple. The temperature outside was at least a hundred, more or less. Elkie was sitting in the front, where I wanted to be. Elkie is my twin sister, but we are wayyy different. For Instance, I have ADHD and she does not; I'd rather be sprinting down a soccer field while she'd rather be snuggled up with _The Hound of the Baskerville's_. The only thing we have in common is, well, we are related. I guess having a Mom counts, never knew our Dad. Mom told us they were "madly in love", and then he just left out of the blue, leaving Mom all alone. She also said that I look like him, which makes me want to dye my hair even more.

Elkie, my nerdy sis, with pin straight blonde hair and darker streaks. Her eyes look just like the sky during a thunderstorm, grey. Our mom, Elkie's exact replica but with paler eyes, not as intense. And me, well my hair falls in waves down to my back. The original color was dirty blonde, but after countless streaks of pink it has stripes of color infused. My gaze is icy blue with grey hues; many can't look me in the eye since the stare is so striking. Because of my blurry vision, I wear contacts to allow me to see.

Elkie's the aloof one, shying away from socialization and people. She can get hot-headed sometimes, frustrated so easily. That's probably her fatal flaw. Me, I'm the chatty one. I need the fuel of conversation to go on. I'm a hyper person, running around for hours on end. My favorite pass-time: pranks. The look on someone's face once you got them and the adrenaline rush you get when planning it all. Its strategic, a game bigger than us all. I'm daring that way, the first person to ride an extreme roller coaster. Pride is my fatal flaw; I think I can do anything.

So, we are turning onto our new street. I cast a sideways glance at Elkie who carefully reads the street sign.

_**Titian Road**_

Not much time to explore, I note, remembering it's Sunday.

The mailbox has a single black number pinned on the side, 5. At least it wasn't 13, or something on the lines of unlucky. A sigh escapes my lips as mom takes the keys out of ignition, Home…..yeah right.

**Monday:**

The flimsy schedule flaps in my hand and I gaze at the chart, organized by periods. Elkie stands next to me, biting her lip in concentration.

"We have all the same classes." She said, comparing her schedule to mine.

"Greeeaaattt," I draw the word out, now I have to hang with my sister the whole day, 24/7. The click of heels is brought to my attention and my eyes flicker forwards.

"You're, like, new; right?" she said in a sugar coated tone. Her hand grasped her hip as if she was strutting down a runway.

"Urrmmm, Hey." I replied. Elkie kept her hair in her eyes, hiding her face.

"I'm Leah, you are?" she popped a piece of gum into her glossed mouth, smacking it with her pearly whites.

"I'm Grace and this is Elkie, we're…" I started.

"Oh you guys are, like, twins or something, right?" she interrupted.

Elkie's temper flared, she tensed and the hands clutching her binder turned into fists.

"What's _your _problem?" Leah sneered, causing some snickers from her posse.

"She's just quiet."

"Y-yyeah…" Elkie managed to stutter.

The first bell rang shrilly, "Hey Grace, you're welcome to sit with us at lunch. Just ditch your sister." Leah gave a cheeky wink and chuckled, stalking off with her crew.

"Elkie, I wouldn't—"

"Don't," she turned her heel and stormed away into the on coming sea of students. I gave an exasperated sighed and trailed behind her.

**Math:**

"Jace Burk," the teacher called.

"Here." A light brown haired boy answered, his green eyes gave a spark of cockiness while he looked up.

Droning on, I heard the next name, "Elkie Sherwood."

"Here," Elkie murmured in her soft voice, raising her hand. Chuckles rose from the back-round and all eyes were on her. She hid her face under her hair and opened her book once again.

"Grace Sherwood," he called, glancing up from his sheet.

"Present," I said, my voice carrying throughout the room and turning everyone's attention away from Elkie.

Jace eyed her with a smirk on his face before returning his attention forwards.

"And finally, Jon Patrick White."

"Patrick, please," the boy answered. He had sandy colored hair and light blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. A cord necklace hung loosely around his neck, a piece of green sea glass tied to it.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. DeRose. Please take out your notebooks to take notes on our new unit."

When class ended, Patrick and Jace walked over to my desk. "Hey, Jace." The brown haired boy introduce.

"Grace," I said, Elkie slowly approached me as well. "Oh and this is Elkie, my sister."

"Are you guys like, twins?" the Patrick boy asked.

"Like? We are." I gave a smile.

"You're funny," Jace laughed along with Patrick, "I like funny girls," he had leaned closer.

I slip back a bit in my chair.

Patrick gave Jace an elbow before changing the subject, "So, you guys maybe want to sit next to us at lunch? If you don't have any other plans, of course."

"No thanks," Elkie said quickly, her binder back in her hands. "Come on, Grace. We better get to our next class."

"Oh, which class?" Jace asked, standing as well.

"Biology," I responded after a quick glance at my schedule.

"Cool, see yah at lunch?" Patrick gave a smile then strolled off, Jace in tow.

Their voices carried down the oddly shaped hall, I listened intently.

"Man dude, they are wicked hot," Jace laughed happily.

"Yeah, who do you think is hotter?" Patrick wondered.

"Grace you?"

"Same"

**END….for now**

**Our next chapter will be in Elkie's perspective. Don't worry, the best is yet to come.**


	2. To Camp Mix Blood

**Elkie's POV:**

As Grace and I walked into our Biology, I spotted Leah and her crew sitting atop the desks and gossiping. She cast a "friendly" glance in my direction and I swore under my breath. She strutted over towards us, pink handbag hanging from her tanned arm.

"Hey Grace," She flipped her blonde hair to the side and her brown-eyes flickered briefly to me before resting back on Grace.

"Oh, Hi Leah," Grace replied, her tone blunt.

"There's a free desk over near us," her manicured hand gestured towards the group of girls.

Grace peeked over, "There's only one…"

Leah gave a fake smile, "Exactly, only one." Her voice gave a harsh bite at the last two words as she flipped her hair back into my direction.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked over, sliding into the empty seat.

Leah giggles, "Not you silly!" She stalks over and puts her face in front of mine, "Scat." She spits.

Grace face palmed herself, a look of slight embarrassment crossing her face.

Mustering some of her courage, Elkie retorted, "No thank you, I didn't know I wasn't welcome." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Take your seats, please." The teacher strolled in, picking up a whiteboard marker. People took out their notebooks and started scribbling down notes.

**Number 5, Titian Road:**

As we walk up the driveway, I spotted Mom sitting on the porch. She was bent over an envelope, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"What do you think she's looking at?" I whispered

"Definitely not a bill, bills don't make you cry. Unless they're expensive." Grace murmured back, taking the first few steps towards Mom.

"Oh," She lifts up her head and brushes a brief hand over her eyes, "Hello! How was your first day?" Her hand travels behind her back almost immediately. Grace simply sat down across from her, without saying a word.

"Good," I replied.

"That's great how about…" Mom was cut off by Grace.

"What was in it?" Grace asked.

Mom blinked back surprise, "In what?"

"The envelope."

She averted her gaze from Grace, "Just a….bill."

Grace's eyes blaze with anger like in the midst of a hailstorm, "Yeah, right. Bills don't make you cry." She raised herself out of her seat and stormed off into the house.

Mom took a step, as if she would go comfort her.

"No, I got it." I jog after my sister.

Glass shattered all over the kitchen, Grace stared blankly at the remains of Mom's china.

"Hey," I started

"Don't." She walked off upstairs, slamming the door. Curses echoed down the staircase.

I sighed, picking up the ragged pieces left behind. After they were all safely in the garbage, I joined my mother outside.

Her face was buried in her hands and she sniffled before raising it. "I'm a horrible mom," she gave a sigh.

I slid in next to her on the bench and rested my head against her shoulder, "No Grace will get over it." But really, I knew she'd remember this. She'd use it in the future.

Mom pecked me on the forehead and smiled lightly, "Thanks Elkie."

"You're welcome, Mom." I felt a grin pull at the corners of my mouth.

Grace's light footsteps treaded down the stairs, her olive skin giving a glow in the light from the upper windows. Her face was hard set with fury and she breezed past us, heading for the looming treetops on our property.

"Grace," Mom said, "have I told you before that you look like your dad, more than your sister. Almost exactly the same."

Grace sat, her eyes softening a little before returning back to stone.

I contribute, "Mom, what did he look like?"

"It's been 15 years, I'll try to remember. He has your stony stare, Grace, and those grey eyes like the both of you. "She talked fondly at the memories. "His hair was a blonde, so blonde it looked white with age. "

Grace remained silent, her eyes staring at the table in front of her. I got a sense, that she needed an escape.

"Hey, Mom, Grace and I are going to go on a hike." I stood and beckoned for my sister to follow. Reluctantly, she did, and we trudged off into the forest.

I had always loved nature, the earthy scents and the birds twittering above. Grace did as well, and we just walked along the worn-down trail in silence. Admiring what the woods had to offer.

"Look!" Grace exclaimed as she dashed forwards. I gave a questioning look and sprinted behind her to keep up. "Strawberries and Blueberries, Yum." Grace had taken a few handfuls and was now stuffing her face heartily. I gave a chuckle and plucked a plump berry from the bush, popping it into my mouth. Suddenly, I heard something, like hooves. I whirled around and saw a form coming closer…and closer.

"Grace!" I yelped, pointing at the beast now approaching us. It looked like a man, but his body was of a chestnut horse. He had warm brown eyes that gazed down at us.

"Hello, I'm Carter." He introduced, "Welcome to Camp Mix-Blood."

"Camp _what_?" Grace interrupted, looking at his horse-like body as if checking for a seam.

Carter chuckled, "You'll see. Come," he gestured for us to follow.

"I'm _not_ going with a crazy guy. For all I know he could be an eighty year old wack-job in a pony suit!" Grace insisted, crossing her arms.

"Hmmm, stubborn, got some Ares in yah kid." Carter said with a wink. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Sorry about this, you'll get a mighty head-ache."

"Sorry for…OOF" Before Grace could finish, she was knocked out by a powerful swing of a stick. I opened my mouth to scream but was cast into blackness before I had a chance.

**The End…..for now**

***written by Cntthinkofaname2 and supervised by Kindlover123***


	3. Trying to Play with Arrows

**Grace's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I groaned lightly. "HOLY, CRAP!" I yelled, noticing Carter looming above me. "OWW!" I had fallen onto the ground and my sore body stung with pain.

"Might not want to get up, okay?" Carter chuckled. "So this is Camp Mix-Blood," _Aww fuck he knocked me out and too me to some remote location where he can rape me!_ I thought sourly. "Here, you learn how to harness your powers. 'What powers?' you may ask, well Mix-Bloods are half human half Greek god..."

"Like Hera, Hermes, Ares, Athena and Zeus." Elkie said sleepily, she had just woken up.

"Smart one here," Carter said, "Exactly." I was dumbstruck, what was this psycho talking about? "There are several Cabins at Camp, 13 to be exact, for each major God or Goddess. We will figure out your parent hopefully, or they will tell you their selves."

"Cool!" Elkie exclaimed.

"For now, you'll be at the Hermes cabin until we figure your parent out and such. Owen is the Head Camper there, he'll help you." With that, Carter gave a small wave before trotting out of the medical tent.

I stood and boldly stepped forwards into the morning sunlight, Elkie at my heels. Outside there was a large semi-circle with different cabins lining the outer edge. Some kids where practicing their archery, bows twanging with each release. One kid jogged forwards and gave a smile, "Hey newbies, why don't you try?" he handed Elkie and I a bow and arrows.

"Alrighty," I said, a glint of confidence in my eyes. "Elkie, go right ahead."

Elkie rolled her eyes in "thanks" then carefully lined up her shot, eyes squinting with focus. _Twang _the arrow flew towards the target, clipping the side before missing.

"I can see she's not an Apollo then, how 'bout you?" He turned back to me, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

My face hardened with pride and I just shook my head in disapproval, "Fine then, I will." I aimed but something took over me, a sense of what to do. I almost immediately shot and landed the bull's eye in dead center. The Apollo kids where awestruck and I chuckled, "Here's your toy back," I handed him the bow. I walked away with my sister, leaving them to their disbelief.

Elkie gave me a surprised glance, "How the heck did you do that?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno." I stopped all of a sudden, noticing a Cabin. I was pretty sure it was Hermes, so I walked up the steps. Elkie went to open the door but all of a sudden, "STOP!" I yelled. "Don't open it."

"What do you mean?" Elkie wondered. Carter trotted up beside us.

"Come on! Let's go inside." He went to open the door.

"I, I really don't think you should—"

10 gallons of chicken broth poured down onto his head, soaking him to the bone. A blonde boy opened the door, in hysterics, "You should have seen your face!" laughter erupted from inside the Cabin. He looked at me, "Nearly spoiled it. How'd you know?"

I shrugged and repeated, "I dunno."

"I'm Owen by the way," he offered his hand to shake. I ignored it and stepped inside. "Well then." He said.

Elkie strolled in as well, looking at the cabin's interior and bunks.

"I'm Grace and this is my twin sister, Elkie." The Hermes kids and other newbies gave friendly waves to us.

"Well, I think I better take a hose-down. Owen, you should take them around." Carter spoke up.

"No can do big guy. Try Em, she's popular around here." The other campers gave wolf-whistles and 'aww's . Owen blushed slightly but then sighed, "Never mind, she's on a quest… Go ask Sebastian." He then jogged off.

We walked out of the cabin and where confronted by Carter, "Owen hasn't been the same ever since Em left for her quest." He said solemnly.

"What quest?" I asked.

"Top Secret." Carter replied.

"Doesn't Owen know more?" Elkie inquired.

"You're right, but the gods specifically asked for Em and a few other chosen Mix-Bloods to go." Carter answered before heading off.

A dark brown haired guy approached us, he had frost blue eyes, "You must be the new guys. Sebastian." He said.

"Hello Sebastian, I'm Elkie and this is—"

"Grace," I cut in.

"Nice to meet yah," Sebastian said, "Let's start the tour, shall we?"

"Sure," Elkie and I said at the same time.

"Well, uh even though I'm old camper here I don't know everything. Just as a heads up. So do you guys know who your godly parent is yet? I can't wait to find out." He said slyly.

**After the Tour:**

A stream of campers made their way into the Great Hall, flooding the massive space. Elkie and I had no clue where to sit, then we spotted some empty tables. I sat down and Elkie sat across from me. Everyone kept staring at us like we were a pile of dirty sock in a sea of white shirts. Owen gave us a quizzical look and came over, "Why are you sitting here?"

"Umm it's a free table," I answered.

He chuckled, "No, you're organized by Godly parents. We sit together at Hermes. Come on." He waited for us to gather our stuff, cast one last glance back at the empty table before heading towards the most crowded one.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Stare at the table?" I nodded, "Em used to sit there, she's the only Poseidon child now." He sighed unhappily.

"She sounds like a nice girl." Elkie piped up.

Owen gave a curt nod and left again, leaving us with the others.

**Bonfire:**

The flames danced in the night breeze, casting shadows on the ground. I sat with some Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares etc. kids. I noticed that Elkie wasn't next to me, and watched her shadowy form disappear into the woods and another person walk slowly after her.


	4. Playing with Fire will Only Burn You

**Elkie's Pov.**

The dim silhouettes of trees cast long shadows across the ground. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Sebastian's frosty eyes glowed in the faint light.

"Uh…hi?" I stuttered. He gave me a hesitant, lopsided grin.

"Come out here think, huh?" he inquired, falling into step beside me.

"Escape," I corrected him, tucking some annoying strands of hair behind my ear.

"Really?" he chuckled, "Thought you just wanted some fresh air."

"That too," for some reason, I felt a little more…comfortable around him.

"Well, there you go," he paused, stuffing his hands into his front pockets, "Do want to be alone then?"

Just as I was about to answer, a rustle in the undergrowth caught our attention. All of a sudden, a menacing beast erupted out of the brush. At first it looked like a lion, but as it came out of the darkness it revealed a blood-caked mane, hooves, and what seemed like the body of a giant goat. A ten foot diamondback snake grew out from its rear end, hissing.

"Chimera," Sebastian murmured into my ear. I felt my skin warm up a bit, noticing I had backed up into his arms. Mostly fear coursed through me, I felt certain that the monster was staring into my very soul. He, or at least I thought it was a he, roared; causing the ground to rumble a bit.

Just as the snake reared back and was about to open its mouth, Sebastian quickly pulled me behind him as the fire engulfed all. I screamed in shock and fear as the flames licked at his arms, causing him to tense in pain.

A wicked dagger whistled through the air, lodging itself into the tough hide of the Chimera. It howled in rage and disintegrated. A tall boy, with well-defined muscles, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and striking light green eyes that blazed against the dancing light.

I immediately crouched next to Sebastian's writhed and burnt form, checking his pulse.

"He'll live," the mysterious boy said. Just as he did, Grace burst into the scene, rushing over to wrap me in a tight embrace.

"C-cedric?" Sebastian whispered weakly, his eyes looked pained. _So that's his name_, I thought, turning my gaze back to Sebastian worriedly.

Grace cast a sideways glance towards me then kneeled down beside Sebastian. Soon enough, the other campers began to gather around us. My sister had closed her eyes, placing her hands dangling above his chest. Blue rays of light twisted around his injured arms, intertwining together. I was shocked as the group when I saw, right before my eyes, as his wounds seemed to dissipate.

Grace collapses, ragged breaths escaping her lips. Everyone was silent, staring at her exhausted form.

"Anyone wanna help her?" Sebastian asked groggily, propping himself up on his elbow. Cedric gestured for another boy to come up next to him and together they lifted Grace's unconscious body and carried her to the infirmary.

"Well," Carter clapped his hands together, "Let's all head back to our cabins. I think we've all had enough excitement for tonight." As everyone drifted out of the forest, he waved me over, "Elkie, what happened back there?"

"A Chimera kind of attacked," I explained. Skirting around the subject of Grace's possible super powers.

"Okay," he studied my face for a moment before cantering away. I slowly retraced my steps back to camp.

**The very next day…..**

The first thing I did that morning was visit my sister in the infirmary. For some reason, the staff there said she had departed. Thinking she wanted time alone, I went to breakfast. Sitting beside the large group from the Hermes cabin made me feel uncomfortable without the guidance and protection of Grace. Questions came from everywhere, such as "When did you guys become Apollo kids?" or "Show us your powers, will yah?" "How about you go sit with the Apollo kids?" Finally Owen comes to my defense, telling them to knock it off.

I quickly ate and left, heading towards the beach. The cool air was tainted with the smell of salt. I spotted Grace sitting in the sand, hands dug into the substance. I slid down beside her, sifting the sugary sand between my fingers.

"I missed you at breakfast."

"Wasn't hungry." Her response was bland.

"How in heck did you do that stuff last night?" I couldn't avoid the question; it had haunted me all night.

Grace let out a deep sigh, "I don't know." She slouched in defeat.

I lay off the topic, keeping the mutual silence between us.

A small cloud of black dust burst from thin air. Sebastian stood in the same spot, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Oh, hey guys," he smiled at us, coming over to sit next to me.

"Hello," I replied politely, for both of us.

"So, Grace," he turned his head to look at her, "Nice show of pow—" He had no time to finish, since I elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Oww!" I shushed him with a finger to my lips.

"I think I'll jet," Grace said softly, standing and walking off.

"What did I say!" Sebastian said innocently once she was out of hearing range.

I simply rolled my eyes, choosing then to notice how close we were, and his knee centimeters away from my own.

He rolled his eyes back and stood, "Girls these days!" muttering. He sauntered off, throwing his hands in the air.

I laughed freely for the first time in a while.

I lingered at the beach, watching the waves lap at the shore. The light footsteps of someone caused me to whirl around in surprise. There stood Cedric, eyes hard with a slight sheen of intrigue.

"What is your sister's name?" he asked, standing still.

"Uh, Grace," I answered uncertainly. Wondering why on earth he would want to know that.

Cedric opened his mouth to respond, but was thrown back into a sitting position by some invisible force. "Holy gods, Hermes!" he exclaimed, looking somewhere behind me. Slowly, I swiveled my head so I could see. A man clad in a very Greek looking wrap of white cloth and sandals. His hair was a lighter blond than Cedric's, with gray eyes just like Grace and I.

"Yes you blasted Ares kid," he snapped, "And stay away from my daughter…Grace."

Cedric gave a confused look before nodded and striding away.

My mouth was formed into what looked like an O. His _daughter_?

He turned back to face me, "Elkie, I hope I didn't startle you or anything. At the campfire tonight, I'm going to claim _you_, as my kin."

"What about Grace?"

"Later, my child, later," He gave me a warm smile. "I also came to tell you something. Do not, under any circumstances, repeat this to anyone. Including your sister."

I nodded, unsure still.

"This is the prophecy that refers to your sister:

_When the planets aline,_

_A child shall be born._

_That has obtained the entire Gods' bounty,_

_Destruction or peace shall advance_."

With a wink, he disappeared with a whoosh of wind, leaving only the remnants of footprints behind.

***Written by JJ and some of Squid **

**Supervised by both people* **


	5. The Prophecy, Finally

**Grace's Pov.**

I walked past groups of people staring at me. I heard footsteps behind me I turned around in slow motion, ready to fight anyone daring to question me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"You know, Cedric, just wondering if you you're okay." He smiled.

"Fine, I guess," I sighed.

"Good," he stated, "Grace, right?"

"Mhhm," I acknowledged.

"So want to hang out later?" he mused.

"Ummmm sure," biting my lip. Looking at his appearance, I noticing his light green eyes with his dirty blonde hair.

"Great," he grinned, "Meet me at the stables. After dinner." He turned and walked the other direction with a slight spring in his step.

As he walked away a girl with blonde hair and stunning gray eyes. She wore skinny jeans shorts with a V neck t-shirt. "Isn't he the hottest guy at camp?" she sang disregarding the other guys' around.

"Sure? I don't know."

"Oh, you're the newbie right? Hi, I'm Lena Woods head of Athena cabin." She specified. Standing next to her was a girl with the same features as Lena, except the brown hair.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"This is my younger sisters and deputy, Anna Woods," Lena pointed next to her.

"Oh, hi."

"So? Do you like him?" Lena persisted.

"Like who?"

"You know, that boy, Cedric," Lena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know yet," I mumbled.

"Fine, if you don't want him I'll be glad to take him off _your _hands." She retorted walking away with her sister.

When she walked away, she reminded me of that girl Leah so much. Before I started to walk away, Elkie cornered me. "C'mon here," she ordered me to follow her. I followed her behind a tree.

"I just met our father! Wait, my father," she shrieked.

"Ummm? Don't you mean _our _father?" I pointed out.

"Just listen to this:

_When the planets aline,_

_A child shall be born._

_That has obtained the entire Gods' bounty,_

_Destruction or peace shall advance."_

I looked at my sister like she was insane.

"M—our dad, Hermes, told me," she assured.

"So? What does it mean?" I asked her.

"It means that some kid has the entire Gods' powers. That is you," she looked at me justified.

"Greaattt, if I wasn't weirdo already," I replied.

"No, I mean not yet," she speculated, "Think about it. You shot an arrow like nobody's business and healed Sebastian."

"I dunno doesn't seem normal."

"How could you think this all is _normal_?"

**Later that day:**

Elkie and I walked towards the Big House, knocking softly on the door.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Carter smiled and gestured for us to come in.

Basically, we told him the prophecy and such, noting our suspicions.

"Ah, the prophecy, I recall getting that a few weeks before you two arrived."

"_A few weeks!_" we exclaimed at the same time.

"You already knew?" Elkie was shocked.

Carter laughed, "Of course I did."

"Then what does it mean? That I'm jacked with godly super powers?" I threw my hands up with frustration.

"If you wanna put it that way," he spewed.

Through all of the arguing, we finally decided to just live with it. I would take part in extra training to hone my skills.

"Shitters," I realized that dinner was long over and I was well over an hour late for my 'hang out' with Cedric. I sprinted off to the stables.

There he was, standing there. He had on a more casual outfit, jeans and salmon colored tee shirt. He smiled once he saw me.

"Sorry I'm late," I said, breathing heavily from my sudden run.

"You were late? I didn't notice," he joked, "C'mon then."

I railed behind him as he entered the stables, the strong smell of horse manure hitting me.

_Sup Girlie!_ A voice said in my head.

I turned to face the Pegasus and screamed.

"Are you okay?" Cedric reached for his dagger.

"That horse thing just spoke to me," I pointed a shaky finger at the white steed.

"Alistair? You can _understand_ him?"

_That's my name, got any carrots on yah?_ He then proceeded to sniff me.

"Can't you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Erm only Poseidon kids can," he quirked a brow, "Are you one of them too?"

I gave a bark of laughter, "Very funny."

"Anyway, I was thinking we could take a ride. _Hopefully the Zeus won't zap me out of the sky._" He mumbled the last part, unlatching the stall door and leading Alistair outside.

"Want some help getting up?" he asked me.

"I'm good," I denied quickly, boosting myself up on my own.

Cedric slid on in front of me, "You might want to hold on."

Reluctantly, I placed my hands around his waist, feeling his muscles tense a bit. With a click of his tongue, Alistair was off, spreading his wings and taking off. At first, I was nervous but soon I was laughing with joy was the wing whipped past my face. Cedric laughed along with me as we swooped and dived about, taking in the scenery.

Soon it was over and we were back on earth.

"That was amazing," I breathed.

"I felt like that my first time too," Cedric smiled a bit at the thought, patting Alistair. Suddenly, he was moving closer to me. _Oh god, he's gonna kiss me_, I thought. His breath was hot against my skin as he continued closer.

"Well, look at the time! I better go now, had a great time, bye!" I pecked him on the cheek quickly and strode away.

"So?" was the first thing to come out of my sister's mouth as I stepped into the cabin.

"It was fun," I settled on saying.

"Uhuh, really,_ fun_. Spill." she insisted.

"No really, it was fun, trust me."

"What happened?" She lifted her legs onto her bunk, sitting cross-legged.

"Nothing really happened, except we nearly kissed," I pretended to be interested. Averting my gaze to the floor.

"Okay then," she smiled.

As I lay in bed that night, all I could think about was how close we had gotten to that kiss. No, wait, I can't do this; not now when my life is a mess.

***Written by JJ and some of Squid**

**Supervised by both people***


	6. Elike's New Opinion

**Elkie's POV:**

I was in the middle of the perfect dream. It was a glimmer, a faint memory of my father. I watched as he romped around, rustic autumn leaves twirling about in the air. He had raked a huge pile for us to jump in, watching us with a smile. Grace was the happiest I've ever seen, grinning and laughing as we both leap into the seemingly never-ending mountain of leaves.

A rudely thrown pillow awoke me from my fantasy with a jolt. Grace stood groggily beside me, holding the weapon in her grasp.

"Wake up," she mumbled.

I simply grunted in response, stifling a large yawn and lazily coming to my feet.

"Busy day today," she had a laugh in her voice.

"What are we doing?" I grumbled my response as I tried to tame my curls.

Grace's eyes glinted with a kind mischievousness I usually feared, "Today, we get our weapons."

We stood in front of the armory, a quaint log cabin situated at the edge of Camp Mix Blood. Our small group of students idled outside the entrance for our instructor. Then he came, I picked my eyes up from the dusty ground to see…_Cedric_?

"Good morning class," He addressed us, "Today, we will find the right weapon for you."

His eyes seemed ever greener today….I pushed away the thought and followed him inside, expecting to see a couple of weapons or something. Once through the doorframe, I was awed to see that the small building wasn't all it appeared. Inside, it seemed to have doubled the space, expanding to a plethora of swords, bow and arrows, daggers….I could have gone on forever. I let my gaze scan the choices, so many. The swords seemed to draw me towards their silvery blades; I reached for one of the longer ones, feeling the weight in my hand. It was perfect, or it seemed to be, fitting into my hand and melding to my grip.

I stole a glance at Grace, seeming her absorbed in inspecting her own sword.

"Ah, a two-handed Scottish claymore." Cedric came up behind her. I averted my gaze away as they talked, something sparking in me. Was it anger? Sorrow? Envy? I pushed it all away and focused on the sword again, flicking my wrist to watch it swoosh through the air.

"Alright, I will now partner you up so you can spar," Cedric announced, working his way around the room and pairing up teams.

Obviously, we were the last ones, so I ended up with my sister just like I have been for all of the fifteen years of my life. Slight anger flared up inside of me as we entered the ring, clad in armor. Onlookers where cheering, no not for me, for her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing my fury somewhere else, to my sword. They flashed open again and I unsheathed my blade, savoring the slid of metal against metal. Grace was the only thing I saw, the roar of the crowd dimming to a faint murmur, background noise. I was ready. With a clash, our swords met, our strength was matched, no question about it. With a flick of her wrist, she changed directions, I barely parried in time. She had speed and impulse on her side. We continued to dance, me growing wearier by the minute. My breaths came in small pants, struggling to meet her blow or issue my own at this point. With one fluid motion as if she had been doing this for years, she swiped at my head, causing me to duck as the blade whistled past. Little did I know, her foot was waiting for me, knocking me to the ground with enough force to send my blade clattering out of reach. Everything was silent, the crowd, Grace, and myself as she brought her sword to my neck. I just sat there, propped up on my hands, breathing hard. Our eyes met and mine crackled with anger. Why was Grace great at everything? She got the guys, the friends, all of it. We held the gaze for a while until Cedric cleared his throat.

"Good job girls, um, class dismissed?" His tone turned questioning at the end. The crowd began to disperse, leaving just us three. Grace gave me one last look before sheathing her sword and averting her face from me, striding off.

I watched her go before looking at the ground, sweat and tired. I just sat there, caught in the tangled silence that was my thoughts.

_Shink_ went the rock against my sword blade as I sharpened it, vigorously running the tool against the silver. What am I doing here? Plotting against my sister? I leaned back against an oak tree and slid down the trunk, sitting on the ground with my back to the tree. Placing my sword next to me and letting out a deep sigh.

"Heard about the fight," Sebastian's voice made me jump, "Grace musta` been real good." He slid down next to me, casting a sideways glance my way.

"Jesus you scared me," I huffed, picking at the sparse grass at my feet, "She seemed to be born to do it." A harsh edge, that was non-intended of course, touched my voice.

"Whoa, jealous much?" Sebastian teased.

"Not jealous, just….."

"Then what?"

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't know if I should be ranting about my feelings to you."

He shrugged, "Don't care."

"She just….she has everything. Everyone likes Grace! Not her stupid shy sister Elkie. She gets the talent, all the stinking godly powe-"I stopped myself short, clasping a hand over my mouth. I had said too much, way too much.

Sebastian quirked a brow, "Godly what?"

"Nothing, really."

"No, not nothing. It's something."

"I can't tell you."

"Um, yeah you can."

"Um no I can't"

For some reason, out faces where now inches apart for as we had argued, they had drifted closer with each response. For some reason my heart seemed to skip a beat in my chest, but I shook my head to clear it. Sebastian took this as me saying no, and rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you tell?" he inquired

I opened my mouth to answer but actually considered it. It wasn't like he would say much anyway. "We got this prophecy, from my…dad."

Sebastian looked more curious now.

"It goes;

_When the planets aline,_

_A child shall be born._

_That has obtained the entire Gods' bounty,_

_Destruction or peace shall advance_."

Sebastian processed it all in his mind, "So that means….That's wicked cool!"

I glared at him.

"…I meant lame." He tried to stifle a cheeky smile, but it upturned the corners of his mouth briefly before evaporating.

Suddenly, a girl trudged up to us, eyeing us with a quizzical air in her deep brown gaze. She swept her auburn hair back with a stroke of her fingers before speaking, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Sebastian and I answered simultaneously.

"Sure, anyways." She continued, "The Aphrodite cabin is having a 'get together' on Saturday." She created air quotes before adding an excited squeal at the end. She flounced away; seeming happy she had delivered the message successfully.

"I don't get why she's in that cabin, she's not half as hot as all the rest of them…OW!"

I dealt him a blow to the shoulder.

***Written by JJ and Squid**

**Supervised by mostly Squid.***


	7. Weird Guys, and Their Insane Friends

**Grace's POV:**

_What just happened back there? _I thought. I set my sword down and pondered why on earth Elkie would look at me with such…fury. I made my way outside of the cabin and came face to face with a group of five boys, all sitting on the porch.

"Uh….hi?" I managed to say. Some of them whispered to each other, nudging a dark-haired one in the middle.

He tentatively stepped forwards, "I'm Ethan and, would you, like, go to the dance with me?" He smiled sheepishly, brown eyes uncertain.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"C'mon you don't know?" Ethan questioned me.

"No, if I did I still would say no," I stared at him.

"Awwww why not?"

"You are skeeve," I told him walking away. A few other guys laughed at him.

What the heck are they talking about? I thought. I stalked off, twisted emotions from the previous fight returned to me and drowning out all other things. Whatever the heck that party thing was, I didn't give a damn. As I walked, I failed to notice that Cedric was coming from the opposite direction and I rammed into the brick wall that was his chest.

"Whoa there," Cedric placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not up to countering with my usually witty remark.

He cocked his head to the side, studying my face with a slightly concerned expression, "You seem out of it."

I hated the fact he was actually caring about me. All it did was make my heart beat a little faster, and I did _not_ need that right now, "So, What's up?"

"Have you met the new girl?" Cedric asked casually.

"Um no? I was just in a fight if you didn't see," I told him calmly.

"Right," Cedric drawled out before adding, "Her name is Collins Evergreen. Everyone thinks she's all that."

My brow furrowed and I gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"Not that I do," he blurted out in response. "Besides, I have the perfect girl," he nervously met my eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We're not even dating, so I don't really care," I rolled my eyes and walked away, trying not to feel slightly bad that I left him with a forlorn expression.

Rather, his sorrowful look evolved into a determined expression. He vowed he would fight for that girl, wake her up, and bring her back to him.

**That Night….**

The faint echoes of the party traveled with the night breeze as I sat on the cabin's steps. Elkie came out behind me, settling down as well. I decided to put the harsh feelings aside between us and enjoy her company.

Intrigue and curiosity pulled me towards the party's sounds, shutting out what Elkie had just said.

"Grace!" she shook my shoulder, snapping me back to reality.

"What?"

"Where you even listening?"

I said nothing to that.

"I thought so."

"Just say it again."

"The new girl, Collins, is super snotty, worse than Leah."

I laughed, "You probably haven't met Lena then."

"That party….."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we…go?"

I was shocked Elkie even suggested the idea, but my muddled thoughts over her sudden outburst of outgoingness were interrupted as Sebastian approached us.

"Hey party people!" He greeted, sporting one of those crappy paper hats with the annoying elastics that dig into your chin.

"Not-so-party people you mean," Elkie corrected him, "Though I did suggest we check it out to Grace."

Sebastian's eyes widened, he was stunned to silence.

"Um, are you okay?" Elkie inquired.

"_You _said that?"

"Yes….."

"Sorry I was in the middle of picturing my future with- Oh, never mind." Sebastian smiled goofily.

"Yeah, right," Elkie and I said simultaneously.

"Let's go then," I said reluctantly, getting up from my perfectly comfortable spot on the steps.

"C'mon ladies," Sebastian said cornily, offering his arm to hold onto which I bluntly rejected.

Elkie smiled faintly and followed, falling into step with Sebastian as I pulled into the lead. A few stragglers passed us quickly, heels clacking against the earth, giggling and murmuring their mantra of "Fashionably Late."

"Wannabe's," Sebastian said rather loudly, I laughed.

"Sebastian! They're right there!" Elkie scolded.

"Loosen up, Elkie," I teased.

She remained silent.

The music had escaladed in volume as we got even closer to the party, whatever was in store for me tonight, I just hoped no more of my stupid powers would be involved.


	8. The Not So Hot Party

**Elkie's Pov**

I couldn't help but be amazed by the size and scale of the party. A small bonfire cast flickering shadows across the pink decorations. My skin pricked with anxiety as I realized the sheer amount of people coagulating in the space.

"This is so girly, I am out," Sebastian groaned

"Don't go yet, the party just started," Grace persuaded.

Sebastian pondered this a moment before spotting a group of his "friends", one of them being Cedric, "Never mind." He trotted off to join them.

Grace, too, left me on my own, drifting off to chat with some Aphrodite girls.

So there I was, in the midst of the party _I_ had recommended we go to. Strangely enough, an Athena girl strolled over.

"Hey Grace, how's Cedric?" She tilted her head to the side.

I was too stunned to answer a second before finally finding my voice, "Um, who are you?"

She laughed breezily, before realizing I was serious.

"Who are _you_ then?"

"…Elkie."

"Ugh, ugly name," with that rude comment, she stalked off to find the actual Grace.

I huffed under my breath irritably, looking about as I listened to the music.

**Guys Pov:**

"Okay Cedric, I've gotta dilemma," Sebastian cornered the Ares boy at the punch bowl.

Cedric's thoughts where elsewhere as he absentmindedly replied, "Mmm?"

Sebastian took a cup and filled it up with the sickly sweet red liquid, "So, I like Grace _and _Elkie."

Cedric snapped out of his dazed look, hiding the sharp glare of anger by pretending to be interested in the punch, "Okay."

"What should I do, man?"

"Pick one, duh," Cedric huffed.

"You alright?"

"Never better."

"Okay I choose…." Sebastian trailed off as he spotted Elkie all alone, filling a new glass and strolling over.

**Elkie's Pov:**

"Milady," Sebastian handed over a glass of glistening red liquid that seemed to be weighted down by so much sugar it sloshed about like molasses.

"Thanks Sebastian," I smiled softly, taking the glass from his hand.

"Don't mention it," he insisted, just as Grace walked over.

"That was a stupid idea, all they talk about is lip gloss and fashion," she shuddered and stole Sebastian's drink, taking a sip before gaging.

"Probably shoulda warned you," he laughed.

I looked at the red thing, for I was certain that it could not be considered a liquid anymore. I swirled it about in my hand, daring not to take a sip even though I was thirsty. I sniffed it uncertainly, reeling back in a fit of gasping, "That is horrid."

"I don't recommend drinking it," Grace looked as if the disgusting taste remained in her mouth.

"Alright, grab a partner and let's slow things down a little," The DJ announced over the speakers, switching up the song as couples flocked to the dance floor.

The beginning chords of the song echoed across the space, I listened intently for the lyrics.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time._

"Okay, I'm out. This is mega cheesy," Grace groaned, walking off to find a better place to use her time than watch couples sway along the dance floor.

I watched them, recalling the days in our middle school years at the dances when I would stand alone, just watching like this.

Grace? She always was with someone, twirling around on the floor. Always.

"C'mon," Sebastian grabbed my hand, sending electricity up my arm. He pulled me over and faced me.

"Let us dance," He grinned goofily, like he always did, and I laughed freely. We danced with the music, sucked into the words, into the melodic strum of the guitar.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I was smiling; genuinely smiling as Sebastian twirled me about dramatically, causing another burst of laughter to erupt from me.

Then he watched me, eyes suddenly serious as we swayed to the music. I caught his eye, and blushed, averting my face.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

It was over, and we lingered in the close position, barely daring to breathe.

"Thank you," I murmured, "For dancing with me."

His lips turned up slightly, "You're welcome."

And that, that was the perfect thing.

**Cedric's POV:**

I wondered around a bit. On the dance floor I saw Elkie dancing with Sebastian. I felt so relieved that Grace and _him_ weren't dancing. I reluctantly went back to the group of guys. Owen was there pretty much loopy from the punch.

"Sup my bro?" Owen slurred.

"Nothing really," I told him calmly.

"Sure that's what you said when you almost took Emma away from me."

"I never liked her. We were just really good friends."

"Whatever!"

Mike and Sky walked up even more loopy from the punch. But ten times worse.

"This party sucks. The Aphrodite kids finally hit the wall." Mike complained.

"Sky and Mike why don't you go dunk your heads in the ocean. At least your head use for something instead being placed on the stupid body of yours." I told them both. I watched them walk away.

"Geezzzzz you must be really upset because you never say that unless it's Christmas." Owen told me off, walking with them.

I wondered if I did say the right thing. Nah, why think about them they're pretty drunk anyway. The worse thing that could happen to them is that they will find themselves in the East of the Atlantic Ocean. I walked over onto the dance floor. I was going to ask Elkie something; until Lena and _her_ crew stepped in my way.

"Your Grace left here a few minutes ago."

"Thought so," I said bluntly.

"So why are you going to Elkie? You are going to ask her out now?"

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, since you like Grace your taste in girls' have been in the dumps," Lena said harshly, I heard snickers from her crew.

"So then I should be asking _you_ out next. Since my taste is so bad." I retorted walking away.

I stopped in the middle of the dance floor. I was lost. Usually I would have been dancing by now. Finally, my eyes found Elkie. I walked over slowly.

"Hey."

She whirled about to face me, one hand still resting on Sebastian's shoulder, "Oh, hi Cedric." She was surprised, I could tell by how she blinked at me.

"Uh, am I interrupted something."

Sebastian gave me this look like _what the hell man I was in the middle of something_, "Hell yeah!"

Elkie proceeded to shoot him a glare back, "It's fine. What's on your mind?"

"Need your help if you don't mind. If you want ghost boy can come along too," I gave Sebastian a look back.

"You know what hot head; I'll make you a ghost."

"As if you're as weak as a week old bird," I smirked. Since I knew I won this battle.

"Shut up guys," Elkie scolded, she pondered the choice a moment before adding, "We _both_ will help."

"What you need help with? Finding a life?"

"No, Grace I can't find her, I know _you_ would want to help."

Elkie raised a curious brow at my comment, "Alright, she left a few moments ago, so she shouldn't have gone far." She slid out of Sebastian's secure grasp and started off to find her sister.

"What the hell man," Sebastian said.

"It's not like you had her."

He had to think about that.

"C'mon guys" The rest of Elkie's words where downed out as the bonfire roared, flames leaping up in the clearing.

The familiar form of Hermes stepped out of it, his godly form towering above us all. My gazed scanned the crowd for Grace; she had to be here too, right?

"Elkie, I am here to claim you as my daughter," He boomed.

Elkie was uprooted to the spot as Hermes had his separate moment with his daughter in a different world. She gasped as she returned to reality, an amulet hanging loosely on her neck, the symbol of Hermes with the stick and two snakes coiled around it.

As all the commotion calmed down and Hermes shrunk down to his human form, since the dramatic effect wasn't needed, Owen came to the scene. He was sopping wet and dripped water all over the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the amulet on her neck.

"Welcome to the club, stepsister," he drawled, a goofy look on his face, Sky and Mike trailing after him only to say the exact same thing.

Elkie shied a bit under the attention, but managed to mutter thanks.

"What the hell happened here?" I recognized the voice immediately and turned to see Grace.

"Your sister got claimed by your father," I explained.

"Speaking of that," Hermes came over to Grace, handing her own amulet, "You'll be expecting more soon."

I gave a confused blink at his last words.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"In time you'll know," he gave a smile and waved, disappearing again.

"Bye Daddy!" Owen said animatedly, pausing a moment to rethink his words, "that was pathetic." And with that, the trio exited the scene.

"What happened here?" Crap, Carter found out. Tons of campers tried to discreetly slink off but where stopped by the centaur's steely glare. His eyes found Elkie and Grace and a smile slowly appeared on his lips, "Aha! All campers dismissed, I would like to talk to these two separately."

I reluctantly said goodbye to Grace and started off on the long trek back to my cabin.


	9. Flaws of Carter and Owen's Money Release

**Grace's Pov: **

Carter waiting until all of the campers had dispersed and made a good distance before talking, "You guys have to go on a quest, like, today."

"What?" Elkie blurted out.

"Yeah a quest. Where people from camp leave to go and go somewhere."

"Why now?" I spat back.

"Well more monsters are trying to break in our boundaries and we need it to stop. It only started when you guys into camp grounds."

"So you're saying since we came we have to leave because you don't want and more monsters attacking camp. Even though we have an invisible whatever you still want us to leave!" I shouted at this whack-job.

"…More or less," Carter replied.

"So you want us to possibly die," Elkie said.

"…If necessary."

"That is load of crap that's what. We only had one day to choose our weapons and you want us to survive in the real life like that." I was in utterly appalled.

"Well, the gods will always be looking out for both of you guys, the soon then better. Plus, your bringing more people."

"To die with us?"

"Like I said if necessary."

"I guess we have to go anyways," Elkie sighed, "Better get a good night sleep."

"I'll have some people ready to go with you," Carter waved and cantered off, leaving us at a very empty party.

We headed back for the camp, heading through the path in the woods and towards civilization. Luckily, all the boys had crashed once we got back, so we didn't have to answer any questions. I settled down in bed, but couldn't sleep, I lay awake and hoped dawn would come fast.

**The next day:**

Somehow I had fallen asleep in the night, and grunted in displeasure as the sun's harsh rays penetrated through the thin curtains on the windows.

"C'mon, we gotta go see Carter and get ready for the quest," Elkie said drowsily, still not fully awake.

"Meh," I pressed the pillow over my head.

Elkie rolled her eyes and took her own and hit me hard on the back with it, "Get up Grace."

"Fine," I mumbled, and rolled out of bed. Elkie had already stuffed some clothes and a book into a bag and struggled to close it. We both secured out swords in out sheaths, me sticking my dagger into my boot and Elkie putting hers with her sword.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Nope, not really, but whatever."

And with that, we were off, heading towards the Big House and our quest.

"Sebastian, Cedric?" Elkie spotted the two amongst the group of kids.

"Did you really think we would pass up going on a quest?" Sebastian replied

"Couldn't let you go on your own," Cedric agreed.

"We can take care of ourselves," I huffed.

"Alright guys, let me explain why you're here," Carter spoke up…

**Elkie's Pov:**

"…Grace here has the power of each and every god or goddess," Carter started, causing most of the people in the room to become very, very surprised. "This quest is to find all 13 amulets for Grace so she can control her growing powers," he continued.

"Grace, Elkie, I would like you to meet Collins and Xavier," Carter introduced. I recognized the brunette girl, who waved cheerily to Grace and me. The boy I did not, I only knew he was from the Hephaestus, and now his name. He dipped his head in greeting, but maintained a straight face.

"I also have a gift to give you," He added, reaching behind him.

"Someone get this guy a calendar, it's not Christmas yet," Grace muttered to me, causing me to laugh under my breath.

"For you, Elkie, a potion to revive anyone from death; use it wisely for it only works once." Carter handed me a silvery looking flask that sloshed with a purple liquid. I examined it closely, curious.

"And for Grace, a bag that will hold anything and everything you need, but remains light and easy to carry," He passed over a rugged looking pack, relatively the size of our history book we had gotten in school. We both placed our own packs inside it to test the claim, and where astounded to find it did work.

"I will follow you all to the border, and then you're on your own," He reminded us and we set off in a slow pace towards the boundaries.

"Wait, wait up!" Owen raced up to us, carrying what looked like a pair of bulky Nike high-tops that shimmered in a gold-like fashion, adorned with what looked like flapping…wings? The realization hit me, "Stole 'em from dad, but I'm sure he'd want you to have them anyway." He stuffed them into my hands with a proud smile.

"For, me?" I asked uncertainly, fingering the delicate looking wings on the side.

He nodded, "Oh, and Grace," he pulled out a bag of golden coins, causing Carter to become surprised, "Drachmas, you can Instant message anyone, they'll explain." He gestured towards the others.

"Owen, may I ask where you got that money?" Carter inquired.

"Oh, look at the time! I better go back to my cabin, bye guys," Owen sprinted off.

We stuffed the rest of our stuff into the bag and continued to the border, stopping a moment.

"Good luck," Carter said, trotting off and leaving us to cross the magical boundary alone.

"It won't be that bad," Sebastian told me as I sucked in a nervous breath.

"That coming from someone who doesn't fight at all," Cedric rolled his eyes.

"I do so fight!"

"Mhmm."

"I really hope I won't have to hear this the whole time," Grace groaned.

"I agree," Collins piped up.

Xavier looked over at us, "If you haven't noticed, we can't go on the quest if we don't start it," his hazel eyes slightly annoyed, black hair falling into his face.

"Alright then," I took one last look behind me before stepping over the border, turning back to the others, "Coming?" It was now or never, and I would rather settle for now. I watched the others come after me and smiled faintly and looked ahead. I was ready.

Grace and Cedric muttered a few words. Both had smiles on their faces. Collins and Xavier were holding hands. Why did it seem like Sebastian and I were the only not couples on this journey?

***Written by JJ and Squid**

**Supervised by mostly Squid.***


	10. Silly Sebastian Spying on Scorpions

**Grace's POV:**

"Can we stop yet?" Elkie's groan sparked the painful silence between us all. Xavier had been making us walk nearly all day, and even I had to admit my legs hurt a little.

"Fatty," I teased, causing a deep rumble of laughter to emit from the Hephaestus kid.

Elkie stuck her pink tongue out at me.

"Alright, I guess we can take a rest," Xavier spoke after containing his short burst of laughter.

Elkie plopped down thankfully on the spot.

"I guess that would be okay," I shrugged and sat myself down on a small tree stump next to Collins. Cedric and Xavier where discussing something in hushed tones, probably some stupid boy stuff having to do with violent things.

**Cedric's POV:**

"So you and Collins seem tight."

"You know it man."

I chuckled, slapping him on the back, "Nice job."

"Thanks," as long as I've known him, Xavier always seemed to retain a passive sort of manner in the way he spoke and acted. It took a while to discern the subtle differences within his eyes and face to figure out how he really felt. And now, as he replied, I could see the slightest raise of his lips as a vague smile touched them before flickering away.

"Don't mention it," I answered with a grin of my own. Collins seemed to make him happy, and I was glad for that.

"So what about you and Grace," his inquiry snapped me out of my whirring thoughts, "What's going on between you two?"

"Oh…" my first words came off rather rushed and uncertain as I mulled his questions over. "Um, what do you mean?" I hoped that my answer was acceptable. I hoped that I wouldn't have to think of another response. Things between Grace and I where complicated.

"Well, every guy at camp is practically falling for her!" He exclaimed with his subdued sort of enthusiasm, "I mean, when she gets older, just imagine how hot she's going to be-"

"_Every_ guy?" I cut him off, glaring slightly in his direction.

"Uhm…"

"What about Elkie? Aren't twins supposed to be the same?"

"Some twins aren't like that. Definitely not in this case."

"What about Collins?"

"Who says a guy can't like two girls at once?"

Narrowing my eyes, I caught his gaze, frame taught with anger and envy as I tried to figure out if Grace would even go for a guy like Xavier. How could I compare? Almost immediately he shied away from my sharp, smoldering irises, averting his face and suddenly taking interested in the forest that resided behind us. A huff escaped my lips as he mumbled some sort of excuse about having to check on Collins or something before stalking off, leaving me to my muddled thoughts.

**Elkie's POV:**

"He's a 10."

"No way. More of an 8 for me."

Once Grace and Collins had settled down, they had launched themselves into some sort of argument about each boy in Camp. They had begun to try and categorize them using a scale from 1 to 10, and I found the girls disagreed far more than they mutually agreed. At first, it seemed rather interesting, and I listened intently from where I sat, trying to get a sense of what they seemed to be gossiping on about. But now, it was simply noise pollution, and I yearned to get out of here. With an irritated snort, I decided to rise and take a nice stroll off into the woods to calm myself for the journey ahead. My boots crunched lightly against the undergrowth with a practiced grace, leaving the last few strands of their words hanging in the afternoon air.

A soft breeze stirred the tree's branches, and I closed my eyes to savor the feeling as the cool wind brushed against my cheeks and flicked my bangs out of my eyes. Sometimes it was nice to just get away, and this was one of my favorite places to do it. Worries abandoned and hands stuffed into the depths of my pockets, I could discern the slightest of noises coming up on my flank. I tried to calm my taught muscles by simply passing it off as a squirrel or some other sort of small woodland creature, but found that it still approached with such a stealthy sort of gait that it could not be anything that insignificant. Quickly my eyes shot open and I tried to calm myself, hearing the footsteps get closer and closer with each breath I took. Wildly I searched for my sword, finding that I had left it amongst my possessions. Instinctively, I reached for a stick on the ground and whirled about to face my attacker just as he was about to say "Boo".

A small ear-splitting scream erupted into the air as my stick made contact with the figure. And I found that the scream had actually belonged to me and was soon followed by a loud, "Ow!"

"Sebastian?"

And there, grasping his eye, was Sebastian. Kneeing over and bending his frame to try and suppress the sharp pain, he groaned in response. I put my hand over my mouth in shock and knelt down to try and comfort him.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed apologetically.

"Nice…hit…" he huffed in between ragged breaths, raising up slightly to reveal his now swollen eye. I gasped in surprise.

"You're lucky I left my sword back at camp."

"It sure doesn't feel that lucky."

That's when everybody races into the scene. Grace is the first to talk, "What the fuck happened here?"

"Shit! I thought monsters were here." Collins looked so annoyed.

"It's not my fault," I protested.

"Let's all get out of here before monsters actually come and we have nothing to defend ourselves," Xavier told us urgently.

"Uh guys," Cedric tried to get our attention.

"Shut up, Cedric!" Sebastian snapped.

"No, guys look around right now."

We all looked up at the same time, there were large scorpions surrounding us.

"Fuck!" Xavier cursed under his breathe.

The group of grotesque creatures advanced upon us, clicking their large claws in a menacing manner. There was something unnatural about them, despite their obvious size difference to normal ones. I found myself backing up into Grace and could feel the smooth, cool hilt of one of her daggers pressing into my palm.

"Don't ruin it. It's my favorite," she whispered to me.

The weirdest thing of all? Our amulets where glowing. This meant that the gods where among us at this moment, that they were the cause of this occurrence. It was a light to lead the way towards them. Grace and my amulets glowed white light. Cedric's glowed red. Xavier's glowed orange. Sebastian's glowed black which didn't rule in his favor. Collins's glowed yellow. Collins and Grace went together to separate the scorpions. Xavier and Cedric went the other way. Leaving Sebastian and I. I don't understand why, I had only a dagger and a wounded person at my heels. The other groups had both great fighters in it. The scorpions came closer and closer towards me. I knew I didn't have much chance with this small dagger. There sharp knife like stingers. Fortunately, they only left a baby one and two large ones, leaving the rest to the other groups. I didn't understand why the gods were doing this to us. They crept closer, my amulet started to glow stronger and it started to irritate my neck. The other groups already started battle.

I think we were left with the two old ones. Before, I engaged, I thought what god produced these creatures. It was Hades. The God of the Underworld created these beasts. Maybe they left me two old ones for a reason and left me with Sebastian also. This only mad me madder. The way they don't think I could fight as well as them. The way they left me out on important things. I truly understood why I was less important. _She_ always took the spot light in everything. I wished I could be her sometimes just to make sure I'm noticed. I knew guy liked her more…just once I would like to be her. With that angry I stabbed the two scorpions easily. The baby one was left for Sebastian, I ran to help out anyway I could.


	11. Fighters, Girls, Trees, and Lightning?

**Elkie's POV:**

One last sickening crunch ended the battle. Blade met flesh, and tore it to oblivion. The empty carcasses of the grotesque beasts that once littered the battle scene had disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing but the thrumming aftermath of adrenaline in their place. No remnants but memories. Heat and sweat was all that thickened the air, a wave of humidity washing over the clearing. The sky shone a brilliant blue, the azure hues uninterrupted by clouds, merely wisps of gathering water particles lazily drifted across the sky. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. Like they weren't just attacked by a posse of deadly scorpions and had fought to the death. Well, that was one thing I had to learn about monster fighting.

I cautiously swept by grey gaze across the parting of the trees about us, seeing that everyone seemed alright and together. An almost surreal sort of feeling came over me as a hesitant smile weaved its way across my lips and countenance. My blonde locks slightly astray against my forehead, and the last beads of cool sweat trailing down my hot skin, I licked my lips slightly. God, I could do for a nice, big glass of water. The soft thumps of footsteps could be heard coming towards me.

"Why so happy?" the slightly breathless tone of Sebastian cut through the slightly thick air, his light tenor tearing me from my wistful thoughts. I glanced up to meet his placid aquamarine irises, smile slightly broadening at his comment. I tucked some loose strands of hair behind my ear before venturing a reply.

"We can only get better from here," I replied with an amused sort of huff before striding off to check up with the others who had gathered about. Nerves still danced across my skin. Yes, we had defeated the crew of monsters, but our amulets had glowed during the process. Some god had sent them here. To stop us.

"Thanks a lot, Ghost boy," Xavier growled dangerously, turning to face Sebastian. His whole stature was tense with anger, jaw clenched and hands balled up into fists and knuckles turning white. You could almost get the image of a snarling canine just by looking at him. His hazel eyes crackled with fury. Truth be told, Xavier may be an admirable warrior, but the process of killing was something he loathed so.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to clash with that same sort of energy. Fury, frustration, anger nonetheless. "Get a grip man! Not _everything _is my fault – just cuz I'm the son of Hades," he snapped back, taking a step forwards and narrowing his eyes slightly. It was obvious he had had enough of shouldering the blame for every mishap on his journey, and he was clearly unsympathetic to the other male's plight.

It was a blur, a sudden move. A punch. A smack. A hit. Dead on the Hades's upper cheek – bone reaching for the left eye. Another sort of figure, a shape really, came upon the scene; swiftly moving in between the two and forcing them apart with outstretched palms.

"Cool it," Cedric, his familiar baritone cutting through the struggles of the boys, had come to the scene. Arms swung as the pair attempted to get out of the other guy's way. A rumble, the angered stirrings of a growl roused within his throat as he joined the scuffle, grunts and yelps emitting from the mass of flailing limbs.

"Holy shit!" Grace exclaimed. I turned in surprise as they entered.

"What the fuck happened here?" Collins spat.

The three guys stopped and looked up.

Grace and Collins stared at me like I was supposed to do something.

The three guys broke up the fight, while Grace and Collins yelled at Cedric and Xavier to get off of Sebastian.

All three guys went in different directions badly bruised and scratched.

Grace and Collins darted towards me.

"As we can see all those guys are total idiots. Each of us should take one and help them because they all look badly beaten." Collins simmered.

"I guess…Elike you get Sebastian because you have a better relationship than Collins and I," Grace muttered.

"What! I always get stuck with him! He's so annoying. I mean…" I drifted off.

Collins and Grace exchanged glances wait for someone to pipe up.

"Ugghhhh, fineeee….you can have Cedric. I'll take Ghost boy," Grace huffed.

"Okay," I agreed.

Collins looked at Grace and whispered something.

We parted.

I went to find Cedric. He was looking at the lake when I appeared.

I stepped on a stick and Cedric turned. I felt my face get hotter.

Those light green eyes of his held an inquisitive air, almost as if he did a double take inwardly at the sight of me. Obviously he was expecting someone else. He was expecting Grace. I cleared my throat lightly in the awkward silence that ensued, cautiously taking a step forwards.

"I'm here to patch up your battle wounds," I joked nervously, biting my lip to suppress the giggle that nearly came out. God, that would have sounded stupid.

"Your job should be easy, then," He replied with ease, gesturing to himself, "I'm not seriously injured."

And he was right. I mean, being an Ares kid and all, he was probably the least battered out of the three. Only dirt marked his skin, despite the minimal bruises, and was the only remnants of the small scuffle.

"Yeah…" I trailed off into the air, tentatively taking another step towards him to examine his wounds, uncertainty flickering openly across my eyes.

I earned a hearty chuckle from Cedric as he plopped down onto the earth, casting a bemused glance back to say, "I don't bite."

The giggle I had been restraining slipped out from in between my lips, and cut through the air with an obnoxiously melodic tone. I swore inwardly. Ignoring his presence for a moment, I brushed off the dirt and felt rather flustered as my fingers ran over his skin.

"They don't look too bad," I muttered softly, Cedric seeming to grin in amused fashion as I performed the examination.

"Why thank you, Doc," he joked lightly back, turning slightly to meet my eyes.

I froze, blinking as my lips attempted to form the words that came to mind, but my vocal cords refused to work, leaving me pursing my lips in contemplation and in hopes of not looking like a total idiot.

Cedric looked back towards the lake; while I thought about the conversation we just had.

**Grace's POV:**

Why had I opened my big fat mouth like that? I could have stuck it out until Collins collapsed, but god that girl was headstrong. There was no way of evading it – I was stuck with Sebastian.

The Ghost boy was surprised as I walked over, grumbling to myself in frustration, and held an inquisitive air within his glance. A broad smile weaved its way across his lips as he turned to fully face me, a chuckle rising within his throat.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he teased, blue eyes dancing with that ever present bemused manner.

"Sit down," I ordered gruffly, grey gaze smoldering. He better listen – or something bad was going to happen to a certain son of Hades.

As if he had heard my thoughts, he sat quickly atop the ground, wearily glancing up at me with widened eyes.

"I wonder who woke up on-"

"Don't."

"Oh – kay"

And with that, I took to bandaging up the guy. Boy, was he battered.

When I was finally done; there was a silence.

I just sat next to him and thought about everything that has happened to be recently.

"I know you don't really want to help me," he sounded hurt.

"I—I didn't say anything," I didn't want to offend him more.

"Look, I know you're interested in Cedric, everyone is," he sort of snapped at me.

"I haven't said anything about that!" I tried to defend myself, but I couldn't blame him.

"Grace?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know the guys at camp always talked about you and your looks," he sounded ashamed of he said.

I stared at him, "Do you think Elkie hates me because of that?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the other trees.

That was our conversation a few pitiful words leaving our lips. Now, that I think, I don't think I've ever had a longer conversation with Sebastian. He was never really mean to me. I never thought him more than Elkie's best guy friend.

**Collin's POV:**

I was somewhat glad not seeing Sebastian. I always felt that Elkie should go with him; while Grace got Cedric and I had Xavier. Deep down, I thought Elkie was weak. Unable to compete against Grace. Grace was prettier and she got most of the guys. Elkie should be embarrassed to be even related to Grace. Grace was sweet. She should be my enemy but she is just so laid back.

I had to search for Xavier. He was super hard to find. That's until I found little spots of blood on the leaves that covered the path. I walked further. I found a bigger puddle of blood. I looked up to see Xavier in a big oak tree. I stared at him and shook my head. I climbed the tree to be next to him.

"I don't need charity," he huffed, helping me up in the tree with him.

"I'm not here for that," I lied.

"Oh really?" Xavier laughed.

"Seriously," I persisted.

"Okay," he hot lips kissed me on my forehead.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"I'm glad we are together," he held my hand.

Xavier and I just came to the camp and had to leave. We found it on our own. Xavier and I used to go to a prep school before we came here. He and I survived on our own for about six months. He would catch the fish in a nearby ocean; while I made the fire. He and I walked from Florida to Camp Mix-Blood. I guess we couldn't really die since the gods were always watching us. We barely made it to Camp Mix-blood.

Xavier stood up and yelled, "I love my girlfriend Collins, daughter of Zeus!"

All a sudden, lightning almost struck the tree. Xavier was laughing hard just like me. It was pouring. Xavier and I just sat on the tree watching all the lightning flying through the land.

"Collins?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I turned to look at him.

"Have I ever told you how your eyes light up my world," he told me.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Yeah , it's _my_ world. The color of blue in your eyes makes me smile every day," Xavier kissed me on the lips slowly while the rain kept coming down hard.

I always feel like people misunderstood Xavier and I. I might come off harsh but when I know you, I'm pretty nice. As for Xavier he has that moody attitude. But he's really sweet. We stayed up in that tree for hours talking. It was like the old days.


End file.
